Age-related macular degeneration (AMD) is the leading cause of visual loss in adults over the age of 50. Neovascular AMID is characterized by choroidal neovascularization (CNV), the growth of abnormal blood vessels under the retina which can leak blood and fluid, causing deterioration to the macula over time. Current treatment involves frequent intravitreal injections resulting in side effects, such as retinal detachment and low patient compliance.
Accordingly, a method of sustained drug delivery for the treatment of AMD is needed in the art that does not result in undesirable side effects or low patient compliance.